


我知道那份嫉妒必持續到永遠。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [6]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 原著向。※ 中也視角。※ 織田作的離開帶來的靈感。※ 二期動畫值120分。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 4





	我知道那份嫉妒必持續到永遠。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 織田作的離開帶來的靈感。  
> ※ 二期動畫值120分。

中原中也討厭太宰治，他知道太宰治也討厭他。不止他知道，大概沒有誰不清楚，港區黑幫的最佳搭檔勢成水火。

容他更正，是前搭檔。

但是，太宰肯定不知道他也同樣地喜歡他。中原中也是個忠於自己的人，他承認他對太宰治有好感，雖然完全沒有表露出來，他心裏卻明白自己對那個讓他痛恨的前搭檔有着特別的感覺。

他自己明瞭，對於太宰治，正因為討厭，才愈加喜歡；正因為喜歡，才愈加討厭。他的感情是矛盾的。他看不過眼所以在意，太在意所以移不開眼睛，怕被察覺所以想遠離。

他討厭太宰治，同樣地喜歡他。

記得太宰臨失蹤前一段日子，他們出完任務，他駕着車，心不甘情不願地載着太宰。他說你幹嘛上我的車。順路啊。太宰盯着後視鏡，心不在焉地回應。

習慣了太宰的隨心所欲，他沒再問甚麼，只是一邊看着前方的路，一邊偷瞄着太宰的側臉。他沒能看見，也幾乎從未看見他綁着繃帶的右眼，太宰總是充滿了神秘感，好像他已經很了解他了，卻又從不曾了解他。

你要回家嗎？他脫口而出。中原中也是不會問太宰治這樣的問題的，除非他在暗示甚麼，太宰也很了解他，知道他不會明說出目的。中也要來嗎？他把視線轉向他，淺笑着問。他沒有回答，只是直把車駛向太宰家的方向。

他們有肉體上的關係不是第一天的事了，只要雙方都有那個意思，那天就直接滾上床了。不記得最初是誰先說要開始，只是各取所需而已。他們互相討厭，但這不影響他們互相取悅。

但沒有多久，中原中也便發現，自己身邊明明不缺能滿足他的男男女女，為甚麼他還要跟太宰維持這種關係？答案很明顯，因為他並非只要太宰能滿足他就好，他也希望滿足太宰。

媽的，真是犯賤啊。他想。他犯賤歸犯賤，但絕不打算讓太宰知道。於是他一如既往地跟太宰鬥嘴，打架也一如既往地動真格。反正他也不是裝的討厭他。

中原中也把他的喜歡藏在了一個箱中，然後把它沉到水底。因為他討厭太宰，因為先喜歡的人就輸了，而他不想要承認自己輸了。可是他又把箱子的鑰匙偷偷放在口袋裏，暗自期待太宰或許會找到，期待或許太宰會把他的箱子撈起。而事實是，太宰似乎從沒有找的意思。

他知道為甚麼，因為他們連朋友都算不上。他們只是工作上的搭檔，頂多是會兵戎相見的炮友，他完全沒資格讓太宰在私人層面上關注自己太多。

要當上他的朋友甚麼的，他光是想想就感到一陣惡寒。他跟太宰永不會是朋友，別說當不當得成，當成了會怎麼樣，他本身就接受不了這種關係。

但是說實話，中原中也是有過這種念頭的。無關於是怎麼樣的關係，無關於是朋友還是甚麼別的，只是有關於太宰的一切，他都想知道，他想成為能知曉他一切的存在，想成為他心中特別的存在。

說起這個，太宰貌似有個叫織田作之助的好友。那個人，是否能知道太宰的腦袋在想甚麼呢？那為甚麼他就不能呢？難道他跟太宰當了那麼多年的搭檔，就絲毫也及不上他嗎？

真讓人嫉妒啊……

他用力地抓着身下太宰家的床單，吃勁地罵着讓太宰輕一點。太宰笑說中也的身體應該承受得住才對，然後在他的身體中馳騁着，絲毫沒有要放輕力度的意思。

在相擁的這一刻，他們是如此的貼近，但中原中也卻覺得他們的距離從未這麼遠過。每次他們睡在一起，他都會有這種感覺。正正因為接近，但你卻完全猜不透這個人的想法，你才會覺得遙遠。

他情不自禁伸手去碰太宰的臉，他有種莫名的預感，現在不好好觸碰這個人，便再也碰不到了。這個人到底有甚麼魅力，讓他又是討厭又是喜歡，又是不安又是嫉妒？

明明只是條混帳青花魚。他說。太宰似乎對中也這樣溫柔的動作十分訝異。察覺到自己失態，他馬上把手收回去。他別開視線，小聲地說太宰你真的很討厭。

織田作之助，你可真讓人嫉妒啊……明明被擁抱着的是中原中也，喜歡着他的也是中原中也，他卻更要重視你。

真的讓我嫉妒得要命。他自言自語。似乎沒有聽清中也的話，太宰只是繼續侵略他體內的每一個部分，直到兩個人都累得睡着了。

自那夜起，直到四年以後，他就沒再見過太宰治了，留給他的只有載過那傢伙又被他炸得破爛的車。他一開始想不透為甚麼太宰要一聲不響地離開，他氣太宰氣到想放火燒他的家，而事實上他也真的去了太宰家。裏面沒有任何人，一切都沒被帶走，上面積了厚厚一層灰塵，甚至連沒洗的咖啡杯也有了漬。

這讓他一股怒氣憋在心裏，又釋放不出來。直到後來織田作之助與敵軍同歸於盡的消息傳來，他一下子就明白了，同時也更恨他了。

原來我在你心中僅僅如此。連交代一聲都沒有必要。

他一直很嫉妒織田作之助，但卻沒想過對方在太宰心中的位置竟高得能讓他走向完全不同的另一條路。而那個人不在了，他已經失去了比較的機會了，他的那份嫉妒只會永遠地，永遠地持續下去。

太宰治，我原來真他媽甚麼都算不上。


End file.
